Missing But Not Forgotten
by journey maker
Summary: Serenity along with countless other girls became abducted after going to a certain Dance Club. Who did it and why? Rated for extreme violence, adult situations and language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

There was a new Dance Club in Domino and it was the newest craze. All the kids at Domino High were talking about it and some had even been there and all they could say, was that it was so exciting and fun. When it news got to Seto he had a very bad feeling about it. He even asked Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura to check it out and when they got back to him, they couldn't find anything wrong with it, but they even felt that something was fishy about the place.

Serenity asked Joey "if it was alright if she went to the Club with some of her friends?" And he had talked it over with Seto and they couldn't see find any reason why she couldn't go unless she had to promise to be home by midnight or she'd be grounded till she was twenty-one. She hugged both Joey and Seto and ran to call her friends. This was the beginning of what Domino would find out was the first missing teen. Serenity didn't come home and when Joey went to the Club he found that it was closed. Seto had men look into the background of the owners and they didn't find out anything at all, in fact they couldn't find out who did own the place.

After the disappearance of Serenity Wheeler, seven more young girls disappeared without a trace. The Police couldn't find anything that would give them any clues as to where the young ladies were. Joey was going out of his mind and if it weren't for his friends he would be locked up by now. So began the mystery of the were about of eight missing young ladies. When Seto had private detectives look into it, they discovered that this wasn't the first time a Club such as this one had suspicious things happening to it, in fact they found out that there were fifteen different Clubs like this one in different countries that also was linked to the disappearance of young ladies. They found out that from two years ago till now there were one hundred and fifty young ladies missing and no one had any answers about where they could be.

Then one day they got a break and Seto received a registered letter and inside it he found information about a certain White Slavery Ring operating under the disguise of the Clubs such as the one in Domino. The letter wasn't signed and when Seto tried to find out who sent it he hit a dead wall. What in the hell was going on and who was behind all of the disappearances of the young ladies???

Bakura came to see Seto one afternoon and he had some information that just might help them. "Today Ishizu and Shadi came home from Egypt and they said that they heard about some people who were willing to pay top dollar for young women and they also have a name and you're not going to believe who is behind it" Seto nearly threw Bakura across the room and as he stood over top of him, Seto growled "you better start talking or die!" Bakura got up and looked Seto in the face and said "Bandit Keith. He's had some plastic surgery so that he doesn't look the same, but when Ishizu heard him talk she knew who it was. They cut their vacation short to rush home and let us know about it. She is so outraged because she found out that it happened here to and she has offered what ever help that you might need." Seto apologized for throwing him, but because Serenity was abducted it has been hell for Joey and anyone else that lost a daughter. Bakura then said "what can we do to help?"

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up... Where to start looking??


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

When Serenity came to her head hurt and she was sick to her stomach. As she looked around the room, she saw that there were other girls huddled in the corner. She sat up trying to keep from vomiting, and she asked "where are we?"

One of the other girls stood up and walked over to where Serenity was and held out her hand. "My name is Tasha and we don't have one idea where we are. We were just like you when we woke up." Serenity took Tasha's hand and gingerly stood up. They walked over to the others and Tasha introduced her to the others. "This is Belinda, this is Cassandra, this is Bonnie, this is Sasha, and this one here is Courtney." They all said hello to Serenity and then the door opened and in walked a woman and two men.

"Well I see that the last of you have finally woken up, now put these clothes on and wait till I come back." The woman said.

Tasha spoke up and said "I'm not putting those things on, they look like something that exotic dancers wear and I'm not doing it!"

The woman then hit her with some kind of stick and Tasha went down and her body started shaking and twitching something awful. Then the woman said "if you don't want what she got, then you'd better get dresses. Oh, by the way she'll be just fine. This she held up the stick is called a cattle prod and it's only on the first level and if you don't want a demonstration of the next level then I'd do as I was told. Now get dressed!!!" Then she and the two men left.

Tasha sat up and she said "that's something that I never want to experience again. God, what did she do?" The other were crying and Serenity went over and helped Tasha up off the floor and told her what that woman did to her. Then she turned to the others and said "if we don't do what she says then we will get the same thing done to us, so stop crying and get dressed."

When they had all changed, they were wearing very little and it was very embarrassing to have so much of their bodies showing. Cassandra started crying because she wanted to go home, and Tasha went over and said "hell we all do, but right now we have to find some way of surviving and so stop acting like a baby and shut the hell up!!!"

Soon the door opened again and the woman and men came back and she told them "get moving, your new life is about to begin." Then one by one they were led out of that room and into another world that was full of sex and violence.

Back in Domino, Seto and Joey met with the parents of the missing girls and as they talked he told them about receiving the letter and that when he got more information he would let them know. One of the mothers stood and through her tears she asked "why, why was my baby taken and what's happening to her?"

Seto turned to a Detective James Hunter and the Detective said "what we think has happened is that the girls are part of a White Slavery Ring. The people who run these rings are usually wanting only one thing and that is money and lots of it. The will sell young girls to the highest bidders for the bidders to do with what they want and we are working day and night to try to break this particular ring apart and bring home your daughters. This isn't they only ring, we've discovered that there are rings like this one all over the world and everyone is trying there very best to infiltrate the rings and put a stop to them. It will take time and I know that you want your daughters home now, but believe me when I say that I understand because my own daughter was abducted twelve years ago and we did get her back, but she paid a very high price and is still trying to get her life back. Please, we need all of you to cooperate with us in finding and bringing home every one of these girls."

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up...They discover their fate...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

As the girls were led out of the building they were all blindfolded and their hands were tied behind their back. "All of you behave and none of you will get hurt, is that clear?" The woman said. They all said "yes." Then they were put into a van and driven to another building, where they were led and made to walk up some steps. Then their hands were untied but now they were put into shackles and their hands were padlocked to a post in front of them. Then their blindfolds were removed and they saw all sorts of men looking at them and talking in all forms of foreign languages that they didn't understand. A tall man walked out onto the stage and said "let the bidding begin."

Back in Domino:

Seto got another cryptic message and it said "you need to search old warehouses in the pier area." Seto called Detective Hunter and told him that he got a new message and what it said "I'll get men out there, but I don't think that they will find anything, because they are probably out of the country by now." Seto had a bad feeling about this and he prayed that he was wrong.

When the Police got to the warehouse it was empty except for some clothes that probably belonged to the girls. They also found a bracelet that was hidden under some of the clothes and maybe it was some kind of message, but they didn't know what. When they brought back what they found, Detective Hunter went through everything and then he found a list of things that the young woman were wearing and discovered that the bracelet belonged to Serenity Wheeler. Now came the hard part of his job, notifying all of the parents about what was found. God, he hated this part of his job, but somebody had to do it. When he called everyone of the parents and told them what they had found, then he called Seto and told him about them finding the bracelet that belonged to Miss Wheeler.

Seto started t cry because now he had to tell Joey and he was still so emotionally unstable at it was, now could he tell him about this or just keep quiet about it? Seto called Doctor Benjamin and asked "his advice about this matter, and if he should tell Joey or not?" The Psychologist told him "it's up to you, but as bad as he is, I'd wait till he got a little more stable." Seto thanked the Doctor and then he went to see how Joey was. He found him sitting by the window looking out and when he said his name, Joey turned and smiled at him. "You know that I'm not as bad as they think don't you?" Joey asked. Seto smiled at him and said "I know, but you're still not exactly back either."

Back to the building and the young ladies:

As they stood there with the men almost drooling over them each young woman learned their fate. They were to be sold to the highest bidder to be his sex slave an do whatever the man wanted them to do. If they were to refuse, they would be beaten and then raped anyway, so if they cooperated it would go easier on them. As they stood there they all had tears running down their faces because they all wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare and wake up in their own homes, but they knew that it wouldn't be that way. One by one they were paid for and escorted off the stage and given to their new masters.

When it came to Serenity being bought, her new owner was an older man, probably some businessman who wanted to feel like he still had it, and when he touched her, she wanted to draw back, but she knew if she did she'd be beaten so she decided to just stand still and let him paw her. God, was her brother looking for her and when would he find her and take her away from all of this? She was taken outside and led into a limo and it drove away to who know where?

When the limo came to a stop, it was in front of a very huge mansion and as the man got out he told a tall woman "take her inside and get her cleaned up and give her something to eat and drink." The woman bowed and said "yes sir." Then Serenity was taken through the kitchen to another room and told to take off what she had on and take a bath, and put on the clothes there.

Not all of the girls were so lucky as Serenity if what was going happening her could be called being lucky.

Sasha was bought by a very mean man and when they got to their destination, she was taken inside and thrown into a room and left there for the rest of the night without anything to cover up with and it was so very cold.

Cassandra was beaten severely because she would submit to having the man who bought her paw and fondle her body. After the beaten she was tied down and the man raped her over and over till she passed out and then she was untied and left to lay there in all the blood and semen. She damn well nearly died, but a very nice older lady went and took care of her and bathed her and covered her beaten body with a blanket and stayed there to tend her.

Courtney and Belinda both died from their beating and being raped by many men. Their bodies were thrown into a garbage pile and was never found.

Bonnie and Tasha well they lived only to pray that they would die soon.

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up...Living in Hell...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

It was getting more frustrating everyday for the ones that were on the Case. Detective Hunter was investigating every lead and they all came to a dead end. At times he actually wanted to just walk away and never look back, but he knew that he couldn't do it. There were young woman out there and they were depending on someone to find them, and he prayed every night that some how they would be found safe, but he also knew that it wouldn't be the case, they'd all be scared for the rest of their lives.

Serenity was woken the next morning and told that she would be tending to the Masters needs and that she was to wear the clothes provided. Marcy was the woman who came and told her. Marcy prayed that this one would be able to deal with what was ahead of her. She had seen to many young ladies come and go and none of them lived very long. The Master was good to everyone who worked for him but he was also very strict too, if anyone was caught going against the Masters wished, they were disposed of and never found again.

Serenity dressed and was taken to another room, probably the Masters bedroom, but what she found there made her shutter. The room was full of different weird looking devices and it scared the hell out of her. Then the door opened and in walked the man who bought her. He smiled and said "come her and service me."

Back in Domino:

Seto was getting madder every second and he wanted to find the bastards that were buying these young woman and kill every one of them. He got another message and this one was different then the others, it said "if you want to find them, look right under your noses. Some of your associates are in this and all you have to do is ask around."

Seto looked at the message and then he grabbed the first thing he could get hold of and threw it against the wall and it crashed and burst into a million pieces. Just as he threw it the door opened and Joey walked in. "Seto what the hell is the matter?" Joey asked. Then Joey saw that Seto was crying and that was so unlike him. Joey went to him and held him and he whispered "we'll find her, just you watch and see." Then Seto handed him the letters that he had been getting and Joey read everyone and he sat there not saying a word. Then he stood and he yelled "Why! Why are they always the innocent ones that are being taken and hurt?" Then he collapsed and started crying.

Back to Serenity:

Serenity asked "what do you want me to do?"

The man smiled and undid his pants and pointed to his member and said "take it into your mouth and give me some relief."

Serenity had tears running down her face as she took that thing and put it into her mouth and when he started thrusting it in and out, she gagged several times and when she did he would slap her and yell "again and again." When it was finally over she was covered with his semen and as he laughed she curled into a ball and wanted to die. Then he said stand up and come over here now!" As she did was she was told he grabbed her and ripped off her clothes and threw her down on one of the tables and tied her up and then he raped her. He laughed as she screamed and screamed and when he was done he left the room and told Marcy "to get her cleaned and taken back to her room."

None of the other young ladies ever knew what was happening to the others, they only prayed that if someone didn't come and rescue them soon, that they would die instead of having to be used over and over again. God, the pain was enough to make them go out of their minds, let alone the degradation of having not only the ones who bought them but others use them too.

Back in Domino:

Another letter came and this time it gave an address for the Detectives to investigate and there they found one of the young ladies or what was left of her. Bonnie was almost like an animal when they found her. She was snapping and trying to bite anyone who came near her. The men responsible were arrested and charged with rape of a minor and a list of other charges. The men only laughed and told the Police "we'll be out on bail before the day is through." This was probably true because each man was a very wealthy business man. But one thing was going to happen that not even the Police could stop. Each of the men would lose his life violently and no one would know who did it.

They still had six more young ladies to find and hopefully they wouldn't be in the same condition as Bonnie.

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up...Getting more leads...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

It has been over two months since the disappearance of Serenity and the other young ladies, and still they aren't any closer to finding them. The one man who had paid for Bonnie did get out on bail, but he didn't live to see the next day. What no one knew was that Bakura, Marik, Yami and Shadi were all waiting for the man and as they took him to the Shadow Realm to interrogate him, they found out nothing and so they stood by as they Shadows dismembered the man piece by piece, now to wait for the others to be found and they too would end up with this fate.

Life for the girls didn't get any better, in fact it got worse. Tasha was sold to another man because she wouldn't do what she was told and was just to much for her Master to handle. The second man to own her knew how to get her to do as she was told and that was to torture her over and over till she did what she was told. Tasha ended up with having some brain damage because of the result of being hit in the head to many times. She was finally broken and what was left was a empty shell of a person.

Cassandra and Sasha were already acting like zombies. They had their spirit broken long ago and when they were told to do something they did it without being told twice. Cassandra had been raped so many times that she got several types of sexually transmitted diseases and she was almost on deaths door and still they would use her, not knowing that they too were being infected. Sasha well she was like a broken doll, she had both her legs broken and made to endure that pain till they healed or tried to heal on their own. She had scars and burn marks on every inch of her body till she almost resembled a pathetic looking experiment gone wrong.

Serenity was not any better. She had endured hours of being sexually abused, having her breast nearly sliced off, having had to have an abortion because she had become pregnant from being raped and no one knew whose child it was and nearly died from that. She would lay on the make shift cot in agony from having a butcher do the abortion and she nearly died twice. She did finally make it but was never the same again. None of the girls ever believed that they would be rescued and so they just dealt with what they had to do and prayed every day for death.

Back in Domino:

Detective Hunter called and told "Seto that the one man who was responsible for Bonnie's condition was never found" and Seto said a silent prayer that maybe by some strange quirk they would learn the whereabouts of the other girls. They had to believe that somehow they would find out where they were and bring them home.

At the Institution where Bonnie was, they tried everything they could to try to get inside her mind and discover what drove her mad, but still they had no results, but one person could help if they allowed him to. Shadi had talked to the parents of Bonnie and they had a Court Order allowing him access to Bonnie and when he got inside her room she blinked and started crying and mumbling something that was totally incoherent. Shadi started chanting and soon his spirit was inside this poor girls mind and what he found there nearly drove him mad. He then returned to his body and had the answers that everyone was looking for. He needed to talk to Seto immediately.

Shadi told Seto "that young lady has been through so much that no one could understand. She's been raped, tortured but several men, made to do horrific things to not only men, women but to animals too. What that poor child has endured would break anyone of us and now we have to find a way to bring her back and help her heal. Dear Ra, I pray that we get to them before any of them die or are so badly off that they can't be reached." Shadi had tears running down his face and he told Seto all of this and Seto was crying too. God, how could he tell Joey want his sister is probably going through without sending over the deep end and losing him too?

Shadi and Seto met with Detective Hunter and when Shadi told him what he found out, the Detective ran to the bathroom and threw up several times. When he came back he told them "it's like reliving the nightmare over again when his own daughter was taken and when they found her, or what was left of her. It took years and still she has nightmares that make it hard for her to even do everyday things. She is living with my wife and me and we pray everyday that somehow she will come back to us and be the daughter we use to know, but I know that it will never happen."

Shadi then asked if "he could see his daughter?" The Detective thought for a second and then he gave Shadi his permission. Shadi them contacted Ishizu, Odeon, Yami, Bakura and Marik and told them to be at this address as soon as possible, we may be able to heal one of the girls and maybe we might even find out some information that will help bring the others home."

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up...Healing a broken mind...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Detective Hunter's daughters name was Lily and she was in such turmoil that when Shadi, Ishizu, Yami, Bakura and Marik entered the room they could actually feel the way that her mind was working to try to understand what was going on and how unstable the poor woman was.

As they stood around her bed and chanted and then Shadi and Ishizu's spirits left their bodies and entered into Lily's mind they were almost at once bombarded with negative energy and it took all that they could just to keep from being pulled into the cesspool that was her mind.

They finally found the room where the innocent young Lily was hiding and as they entered that room the serenity washed over them and as Ishizu approached the child like person, she felt like she was talking to an Angel from heaven. As they talked to this person, they discovered things that made them both so agitated that they wanted to get hold of the ones responsible for the way this poor young lady was tortured and left for dead. Lily's inter child then told them what they were wanting to know and as Ishizu promised that they could help ease the pain and agony that her mind was suffering, the child like person agreed to come out of the room and help too.

When their spirits re-entered their bodies they both had to run and vomit over and over because of what they had seen, and then as Lily opened her eyes, she was able to endure what was done to her years ago and she was on the road to recovery enough so that she could join her parents again. She wouldn't ever be the same person, but she would be able to live a pretty good life and with help from therapists she could deal with what happened to her.

As she hugged all of them and they left the room, Ishizu fell apart and Shadi picked her up and they fell to the floor and cried for that sweet child.

At least they got the information they needed to track down Keith and stop him and his Organization from doing this to any other young ladies. They went to tell Seto and he in turn called Hunter and they organized enough men to infiltrate the Organization and arrest all of the men who was involved in the selling and the ones who bought every young woman. They were almost ready to rescue the young ladies and bring them home.

Joey was still in a very fragile state and when Seto told him about how they were almost ready to stop this heinous vile disease ridden organism that fed on young ladies he started crying and then he stood up and said "please bring her home along with the others. No matter how they are, bring them back to us."

As they started attacking each and every part of the Organization they were getting closer and closer to Keith and he was running scared and he was beginning to make really bad mistakes. These mistakes were starting to be his downfall and after what seemed forever, Detective and his men finally caught the bastard that preyed on innocent young ladies in the name of wealth. As they arrested him, Keith laughed and said "you can't keep me in jail, I will be out within the next few hours and then what, what are you going to do then?" Hunter knew that what he was saying was true and if he could he would of loved to taken his gun and blew that bastards brains all over that room, but then he thought about his wife and daughter and he just walked out and closed the door.

As Keith was brought in front of Judge Harold Phillips, he almost laughed in the Judges face. "You don't have enough to charge me let alone keep me locked up." He was telling the truth, but what Keith didn't know was that he had already been found guilty by a group of his peers and he was going to get what he deserved. He was going to find out what it is like to be taken to another realm and given to shadows and have his body ripped apart and his organs ripped from his body and eaten and then to have his body thrown all over, only to have this happened over and over again. It would be so great to hear him begging for his life and then the screams as his body was being disemboweled over and over and over again. Each man who was involved in this scheme was given the same sentence and as their screams were heard through out the Shadow Realm, they could hear laughter coming from the ones who deemed that they were guilty.

Now came the tremendous task of brining home the young ladies and tending to not only their physical injuries but their mental one too….

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up...Can they save all of them????


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

As they discovered who the men were who had paid for each of the girls and they were brought to the Shadow Realm to be questioned, they found the two me who had bought Belinda and Courtney and that they had died and their bodies had been thrown away like trash, well lets say that Bakura's scream of NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Could be heard echoing through out the Realm and what happened to those two men was justice served twice over.

Then the men were all found and the girls were brought home, only to be dead inside. Tasha and Cassandra were found first and their physical deformities weren't as bad as what happened to their brains. Both girls were almost brain dead, and Shadi needed to get inside and work fast to prevent them from disappearing completely. As he and Yami walked through Tasha's mind, they were sickened with what they saw. This poor thing had tried to be strong to the end, but finally gave up, and now she sat huddled in a corner of her mind broken and wanting to be left alone to disappear.

Yami tenderly picked up this little girl and started singing an old Egyptian Lullaby and as he sang, tears ran down his cheeks and she looked into his eyes and she felt the love emitting from this person and then she began to respond and as she touched the side of his face and she whispered "take the pain away, please." Yami then reached out and touched her face and he said "we need to work together and try to break through the barrier that separates you from her. If we can do that, then just maybe she can begin to start to heal." If I do help, will we be like were use to be?" The little girl asked. Yami couldn't lie to her and then he said "I really don't know, but we can start making the pain go away enough for her to climb out of the hell and walk again in the light. Can you help us?" She smiled and took his hand and they Shadi and Yami's spirits returned to their bodies and they both broke down and cried because of what this poor child had gone through. _The reason Yami and the others were helping is that the last time nearly destroyed Ishizu and Shadi refused to let her help._

Courtney was the next girl found and as they entered her mind, well it was three times worse then what happened to Tasha. Courtney couldn't take what hell they were making her do and what was being done to her and she snapped long ago. When they entered her mind it was almost black with rage and they had to hurry and find what was left of her inner child or be destroyed by the hatred consuming her mind. As they entered the room where her inner child was, it was bright with ethereal light and it was going to be a very difficult time reaching this poor broken soul. As Bakura went over to where she was huddled in a fetal ball, he sat down and pick her up and rocked her in his arms. Tears blinded him but he wouldn't let her go. As she struggled to get away Bakura started whispering to her in Ancient Egyptian and for some strange and unexpected reason she knew what he was saying. She looked into his tear stained face and couldn't believe that this man wanted to help and not hurt her.

Shadi then walked over and he too started talking to her in Egyptian and as she uncurled her body and started wrapping her arms around Bakura he softly said "we need your help to bring your other self back into the real world. It won't be easy, but I will be here with you and just maybe we can convince her to want to come home." This poor child like person then asked "will we be the same as when we left?" Shadi then touched the side of her face and he told her "no, but we can help her deal with the demons inside her mind and just maybe she can start to heal. She may never be the same, but if she wants to live again, we can help her, if you help us." The child then reached out to both Bakura and Shadi and they began walking toward the bright light and the darkness started going away.

Sasha was the next girl found and she was almost comatose, and that scared the hell out of Shadi, because he didn't know if they were going to be able to reach her at all. He and Marik walked to a door and it wouldn't open and then Marik grabbed hold of the doorknob and with all his strength he yanked it open and the foul smell that came rushing out at them nearly made them double over. What they were experiencing was her inner child dying and the ran to where she lay and Shadi picked her up and then he and Marik started chanting one of the most strongest healing chants and as they said the words a warm glowing light engulfed them and little by little the warmth started to enter her body and as it did she started breathing better.

Marik cried and as his tears fell onto her face she opened her eyes and whispered "I've been waiting here for someone to come, but when they didn't we decided to give up and die. Will the pain go away now?" Shadi smiled at the child and he whispered "little one we can make some of the pain go away but she will have to deal with some of it in order to begin to start the healing process. Will you come back with is to tell her to fight?" The inner child reached out and they both took her hands in theirs and they walked towards the door and as Shadi and Marik's spirits returned to their bodies, they ran and vomited over and over again.

There was only one girl left to find and that was Serenity Wheeler.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...Will they find her in time???


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

When they finally located where Serenity Wheeler was, she was almost dead. They found her in the arms of a woman by the name of Marcy and she was rocking her and singing and crying as she whispered "sleep little angel rest in the arms of God, who won't judge you for what those evil vile monsters did to you." They rushed Serenity to the nearest hospital, where they got her started on antibiotics and put two I.V. lines to try to re-hydrate her and to get her stabilized so that when they could they would do surgery because after the butcher did the abortion she needed to have an complete hysterectomy in order for her to live.

Seto was notified that they had found Serenity and where she is now. Seto then told Joey and they flew to Europe and was escorted to the hospital, where the doctor talked to them and let them know what her chances were. "Your sister is a very sick young lady and only pure luck will bring her out of this." Then he went on to say what they needed to do and when he was through, Joey sat there and he turned to Seto and he said "call the others, we need to have them around to help give her the strength to come back home." Seto went to the window and as he looked out and with tears running down his face he called Yami and "told him and asked him to get the others together and his private Jet would fly them there. We need to give her the strength to fight her way home and if she can't then Joey will need our love to get through all of this."

When Yami called all of Joey and Seto's friends they all dropped what they were doing and they all rushed to the Airport and they boarded the Jet and rushed to Joey and Seto's side. Ishizu demanded to come because as she said "it will take all our powers to get inside that poor child's mind and give her our strength to make the next step in coming home." As they flew to Europe, they were all quiet and they were all praying that they would get there in time.

Detective Hunter and his family flew there to give their support because his daughter wanted to go and help this young woman who had been through what she and the others had. The other young women couldn't go because they still were trying to understand and deal with what had happened and why. So they all sent her their love in the form of a letter that they asked Lily to read to Serenity.

When Shadi, Ishizu, Yami, Bakura and Marik got there they asked to see Serenity and when the doctor first said no, Joey then stood up and said "please let them try to reach her." Then because he felt something different about these people he opened the door and ordered the Nurses out and closed the door and let them do what they had to do. As they stood around the bed chanting, Shadi and Yami's spirits left their bodies and entered the mind of this broken young woman. As they went to the door that seemed to glow, they found a very small young girl who was trying to breath and was having trouble. As Yami approached her, she smiled and then she got angry and screamed "why, why now and not when we really needed someone do you come?" She slapped Yami and he fell to his knees and begged her to forgive him. "We've been searching since all of you first disappeared, but we just couldn't find all of you till now. Please forgive us, we need your forgiveness and then we can start helping her to begin to heal."

Shadi then started singing a lullaby in his Egyptian language and as he sang both him and Yami were singing and crying at the same time. They little girl started crawling towards them and she sat down and reached out to them and she whispered "we want to come home, please help us." Then there was a bright burst of light and Shadi and Yami's spirits returned to their bodies and all of them fell to their knees and started crying for their friend's sister and all of a sudden the heart monitor started beeping stronger and with a more steadier heart beat. The doctor rushed into the room and couldn't believe what he was seeing. This young woman was actually getting stronger and her vital signs were better. "I don't know what you people did, but what ever it was this young woman is going to live. We still have to do surgery, but I don't any doubts that she'll come through with flying colors.

Serenity did get stable enough to have the surgery, and she did come out of it and continued to get stronger and after being gone for over six months and having all kinds of horrible things done to her body and mind, she was on the road to recovery. As Lily read her the letter from the other women,The letter said " Dear sister: We are all praying for you and we will sent our love and strength to you everyday till we find that you are going to return to us. When we get the word, we will come and together we will help eachother to get better. It was signed, Your sisters. Serenity started crying and she whispered "I need to see my sisters, we need to be together and then I know that we will all be alright." Joey held his sister in his arms and as tears flowed down the faces of their friends, he whispered "I promise to reunite you with all your sisters,"

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...Reuniting and recouperating together...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Joey had to tell his sister that she would never be able to have babies and he didn't know how. Serenity was having a nightmare and she was moaning and started thrashing around and Joey softly said her name and she woke up. She was crying and he held her in his arms and whispered "why the tears?"

Serenity then said "they did this to me, they hurt me so badly that I'll never have babies, isn't that right?"

Joey started to cry and he nodded his head yes. Then she reached up and wiped his tears away and she then said "brother please don't cry, it isn't your fault."

Joey said "if I didn't allow you to go to that damn Club, none of this would of happened to you, so I blame myself."

She then told him "listen, none of us knew that this would happen, so stop blaming yourself, you couldn't of known that this was going to happen."

Seto came back into the room from talking to the other young ladies families and making arrangements for all of them and their families to be flown to Domino when Serenity and the others were able to go. As he explained "the girls need to be together so that they can help each other. It will be better then having them talk to strangers about what happened." All the families then agreed to allow their daughters to go and they thanked Seto for wanting to help.

Seto then heard what she had said to her brother and he went to them and as he took Joey into his arms he softly said "she's right, we couldn't of known." Then he told them that when everyone was able they would all come to Domino and she could be with her sisters and they could be together." Serenity then held out her arms and Seto held her and she whispered "thank you."

Then there was a knock on the door and when Seto opened it there stood Shadi, Ishizu, Bakura, Yami and Marik and as he gave each of them a hug and when Serenity saw them she smiled and said "thank all of you for what you've done for us. You've given us back what they've tried to take away and for that we all will be forever grateful." They all gave her a hug and kiss and then she asked them "are all of you going to be there when we all get together?"

Shadi looked at Seto who shook his head yes and then Shadi said "we will be there." They then said good-bye and left to go back to Domino.

It took another three weeks before the Doctor would release her and Seto made arrangements for his Jet to fly them home. They got her settled into her room at the Manor and when Mokie saw her, he smiled even though he was crying inside. Mokie had always had a crush on her and he didn't know if she felt the same way about him, but he soon would find out that she does. She was getting stronger, but she still had nightmares every once in awhile and Joey stayed beside her till she was able to be alone.

When she had been home for another two months, Seto set his plan into motion and then one day the other young ladies and their families began to arrive. It was bitter sweet for all of them, because they still didn't know about Belinda and Courtney, but they soon would. Both Joey and Seto were afraid to tell Serenity till they knew that she would be strong enough to know, and they knew that today she was, so with all the young ladies together, Seto said "we have some terrible news, Belinda and Courtney didn't make it."

What surprised everyone was when Tasha stood up and she said "we know. We've known since they first died. I guess it was because we were all so connected that we knew." Then they got another visit and this was the one that they all wanted, Shadi, Ishizu, Yami, Marik and Bakura walked into the room and all the young ladies went to them and they held onto the ones who came and helped to bring some relief to their twisted worlds and as they cried because they were so glad to finally meet all of them, Sasha said "all of you will forever be in our lives. What all of you did for us was short of a miracle and because of that we are forever grateful."

Shadi then held out his hand and as they all held hands with each other and their families, Shadi began to chant a healing prayer. As he started the prayer the others joined in and the room seemed to fill with tranquil energy and it flowed over everyone there. When he stopped the prayer, Joey and Seto then said "We give thanks to Ra for granting our prayers that all of this beautiful young ladies would come home to us and we know that Belinda and Courtney are watching from up above and are giving them their love too."

So as the young ladies began their long journey, they all knew that they would never be the innocent ones that left instead they have all become stronger and wiser and have grown because of their love for one another and the love of everyone there in this Manor. Even Detective Hunter and his daughter Lily and his wife were there. It was because of Lily that they were able to find and bring home Serenity, Bonnie, Cassandra, Tasha and Sasha. From this day forth, they would have the support of one another and their families and newly made friends.

All of them did get better, but they still had a very long journey to go yet, but with love and support they would reach the end of their journey...

THE END

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
